


Air Quality

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a very rare departure from my usual genres. It's a horror story from 2009. My attempt at psychological fear. A nosy entity worms its way into every quark of every part of the TARDIS - including every cell of the Doctor's and Benny's bodies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Quality

It was quiet in the pamper room of the TARDIS. The room's two occupants were in the sauna - attempting to recover from a walk that had turned out to be much longer and much colder than they had expected. It had been too cold even for the Doctor's liking. He'd just got Benny back in time to prevent frostbite. They had spent quite some time in the pamper room, with its hot tub and sauna, recovering. It had taken many hot drinks as well, but they were finally feeling near to normal. At present, they were lying on thick towels on separate benches in the sauna, in silence. Benny finally broke the silence.

"Doctor, what is it about us that we frequently seem to get all the worst freak weather that can be had?" She raised lazily up to look at him. "And how did the TARDIS NOT know about the change in the weather?"

"Benny, you know the TARDIS is probably the best source of accurate information anyone can get. But, as Airecelle once reminded me, even she only has two hands, as it were. The TARDIS isn't flawless. Even she can't know everything." He turned to give her a tired smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, you're right. And we all know what the weather is, don't we? And I'm fine, Doc." She giggled.

"What is it?"

"Just a stupid - but very apt, weather joke I heard years ago. It seems that a man rang up the local weather station to report that he had just shovelled three feet of 'partly cloudy' off his front step. I think we can relate to that, can't we, Doctor? I mean, everyone knows that the Outer Hebrides can get wickedly cold, but that was something else, even for that place! And in the early autumn, too! A freak storm in winter doesn't even bear thinking about!"

"It certainly was, my dear Benny. It certainly was! And you're quite right! A freak winter storm there is not something I would care to experience! Did I ever tell you I spent a Christmas there once? The weather wasn't all that bad for winter in the Outer Hebrides. Much nicer than our recent trip. Snowier, of course. The highlight of the whole stay was when I rescued Garfield the cat."

"You're joking, right? THE Garfield?? But he's just a cartoon cat!" She looked at him a little suspiciously. "You weren't overdoing the brandy out there, were you?"

"Certainly not!" He said, mildly affronted.

Benny stared him down. "Doctor..."

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, then are dreamt of in your philosophy." He grinned at her. "We could always take a little trip and I could introduce you. And if you're very good, you might even get to hold Pookie."

Benny just groaned. "I give up. I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"Lasagna?" The Doctor teased wickedly.

Benny stalked out, exclaiming, "OHHHH!" But her eyes were twinkling.

********

The Doctor leaned against the kitchen counter and asked, "So, what would you like to eat?"

"Truth is," Benny began, "I'm hungry, but not HUNGRY. Just something light - like a sandwich or something. How about you?"

"I must say, a light meal sounds fine to me as well." He grinned at her and suggested, "Why don't you look around and see what you'd like and I'll make tea."

"Right then." She started going through the cupboards and the fridge. In minutes, she had amassed an assortment of sandwich makings on the work table. The Doctor examined her choices. They included thick-sliced wholemeal tomato bread, hummus, fresh spinach and assorted vegetables - for roasting, she explained. He smiled in approval.

"Well, well! Looks delicious! Well done!" They got started preparing the sandwiches. There was a bit of a debate over whether to toast the bread or not. In the end, they decided that, yes, it should be toasted. As they worked, Benny demanded the Doctor recount his adventure with a cartoon cat. She was still firmly convinced that he was taking the mickey. She soon found out otherwise.

"As I said, I was there on holiday. I had even decided to use my "Earth" alias - "James Alistair Bowman". Actually, I used part of it. I was going by just "Alistair Bowman". I'd taken a cottage in an area that was fairly remote, even by Outer Hebrides standards. Well, the cooker had packed up, leaving only the microwave for cooking. So, I'd gone to the nearest town - I'd taken the Beetle with me, so I had my own transport. The TARDIS was parked near the coast, quite a distance away. She was using the time to make various repairs, changes and for a bit of a break, herself. As I said, I had gone to the nearest town for some microwaveable food to tide me over till I could get the cooker seen to. On the way back to the cottage, I nearly ran over a cat dashing across the road."

"I managed to stop, just in time. I got out and there was this large, orange, very bedraggled, very wet cat staring up at me - looking positively terrified. I picked him up and, putting him in the car, drove back to the cottage. It was only then I realised who he was. I shook his paw, told him how pleased I was to meet him and, apologising for not having a working cooker to make him lasagna, offered him a microwave pizza. I got the biggest grin I have ever seen as an answer. He polished off TWO large pizzas in less than 10 minutes! Then he went to sleep on a couple of blankets in front of the fireplace." The Doctor chuckled, remembering. "As he slept, I noticed a bit of paper had dropped out on to the floor beside him. It had apparently been stuck in his collar. Using that, I managed to partially work out what had happened to him and how he'd wound up in the Outer Hebrides."

Benny stared, wide-eyed. The Doctor was actually telling the truth! She could tell by his eyes and his body language. Incredible. She asked him what happened next...

The Doctor grinned, relieved that Benny finally believed him. He continued with his story. "His tag had also got caught in his collar and, after I got it loose, I rang John in the states - only to discover they'd been on holiday in London! I had read about that, but it had completely slipped my mind. Well, I got hold of John in London and told him I had Garfield with me and that he was all right. John was soon at my door, Odie right beside him and with Pookie in his mouth! Needless to say, John nearly squeezed the life out of Garfield, he was so glad to see him! Odie had dropped Pookie and was barking wildly. Once he was finally let go, Garfield grabbed Pookie and nearly squeezed the life out of him! He even gave Odie a quick hug! It was some experience, I can tell you!"

"Well, John and I talked and, between us, managed to work out what had happened to Garfield. Near as we could reckon, he had gone on one of his 'restaurant hunts', got caught outside when it started to rain, had hid in a cardboard box - which turned out to be a box thought to be for the Outer Hebrides. Seems someone had put the label on the box and hadn't pack it yet, when Garfield had crawled in to escape the rain. So someone, in a rush, mistook HIM for the box's intended contents and he finished up in the Outer Hebrides! Poor little fellow." The Doctor shook his head. "But everything turned out just fine. For his Christmas present, John took him and Odie and even Pookie to one of London's finest Italian restaurants and let Garfield eat lasagna to his heart's content!" The Doctor finished, smiling.

Benny just stared, then finally asked, "So, is he a cartoon cat - or a real one?"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, real! Well, he's both, actually. But the Garfield I met was a real cat." Benny gaped, then giggled and shook her head.

"So, everything's ready. Shall we stay here in the kitchen or go into the console room to eat?" He asked her.

"The console room, I think." Benny replied.

"The console room, it is then!" He picked up the tea tray and Benny took the sandwich tray and they left for the console room.

********

They ate in companionable silence for a bit. Then the Doctor broke the silence.

"These sandwiches are quite delicious! I particularly like the way the bread was toasted, don't you?"

Benny chuckled. "Personally, I think it's the way the veggies were roasted that does it!" She teased back. "Seriously, you're right. They are delicious! I could go for another one. How about you, Doc?"

"Maybe. But, let's finish the first ones, all right?" He chuckled. "They are quite filling."

"Touche. So, Doc, do you know any nice WARM places we could go to next?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, there's always the obvious one, for a start...But you keep refusing to go there with me." He affected a slightly hurt look.

Benny sighed. "I suppose, I MIGHT consider it at SOME point. But, don't you know anywhere else? You have a one-track mind for that place!" She looked at him, fondly.

"With good reason! You'd love it there! I'm certain of it! And, yes, of course, there are other places...But that has got to be my favourite! Well, that and the Eye of Orion. But I'd like to get you to Florana - at least once!" He smiled and drained his teacup. He was contemplating another cup, when Benny got up.

"So, would you like another sandwich?"

"Yes, I believe I could manage another one." He started to get up.

"No, you can stay there. I'll get them." Benny picked up the sandwich tray.

"Yes, if you wish. Thank you!" She left and he started to pour another cup of tea and realised. Something didn't feel quite right...

********

The Doctor stopped and put down the teapot. He had the distinct sense it was alive. He could see nothing different. In fact, there was no physical difference he could tell. The teapot felt, smelled and looked the same. He took a tentative sip of the bit of tea in the cup. It tasted just the same and the cup and saucer seemed perfectly ordinary, in every physical sense. But he couldn't shake the sense they were alive. He could see nothing different anywhere else, either. There was nothing physically different about ANY part of the room. But everything seemed alive. He could sense it in his mind. He soon realised that everything meant everything! It seemed even HE wasn't alone in his own body! Something had got into the TARDIS and had become a part of every particle of her.

It was quite difficult for something to invade the TARDIS, but not unheard of. This entity, or whatever, was very different to anything that had gotten into the TARDIS before. The Doctor could make nothing of it. It was as though this entity was spying on things, just snooping round. The Doctor couldn't sense anything evil or malevolent. That was something for which to be grateful. But, still, knowing something was roaming round, worming its way into literally everything, was seriously unnerving him. He went to find Benny...

********

In the TARDIS kitchen, Benny dropped the knife she was using to chop more vegetables to roast. The knife suddenly seemed alive. So did the vegetables when she looked at them. In fact, though physically the same, everything she looked at seemed somehow alive. She looked at her fingers and sensed a presence in them. She backed away from the work table, shaking. Feeling as though something had completely taken over literally everything, she went to find the Doctor...

********

They met just outside the doorway to the console room. The Doctor had just come through it, when Benny came tearing down the corridor towards him, looking simply petrified. She flung herself at the Doctor for a hug, but immediately backed off. She got the same sense from him as well. He stared at her, realising she had been affected, just like everything else.

She stared at him, in wide-eyed fear. "Doctor? Wha? I mean...?" It scared her to speak. The words themselves appeared alive. Like the Doctor, she sensed no evil, but that didn't stop her being confused and terrified. This was unlike anything she could ever imagine.

"I know, Benny. I know." The words felt alive to him as well. They went back into the console room to see if the TARDIS could help. It soon became apparent that she was also affected. Scanning information for many parts of the ship appeared over and over on the TV scanner, displayed at great speed, as though she was checking the entire ship and finding the same entity immersing itself everywhere - in every atom, every quark of every bit of the TARDIS.

Though it was unnerving to even talk or to touch, the Doctor grabbed Benny's hand and started to pull her through the doors to the rest of the TARDIS. She jerked her hand away. It was just too weird. The Doctor was holding her, but it seemed like someone else was, too.

"Doctor, don't. It...it's..." She couldn't finish.

He gave her a gentle smile and, even though that disturbed her as well, she knew he understood. "Benny, it's okay. It's frightening me as well. But we should check on the rest of the TARDIS's occupants. See if we can help them in any way. Then we need to find out how to deal with this." He shook his head. It was frightening him far more than he let on. That anything could immerse itself so totally in his TARDIS - his home, and all within her was just, well, too terrifying. The implications sent horror through every fiber of his being. What did this entity want? Even though it appeared benign, why was it just being so completely there? It hadn't even seemed to want to communicate. It seemed his very thoughts were watching him. Benny just walked beside him in zombie-like silence.

********

They arrived at the Cloister room to find the bats, Jasper and Stewart, flying in terror, rapidly and randomly, round the vast chamber. Their radar was clearly off as the poor creatures would periodically bump forcefully into things. That sent them careering round even more frantically. The Doctor tried to catch them, despite the entity's presence, but they flapped so frantically, he had to let them go. Sadly, he had to accept that, for the present, there was nothing he could do for them. A tear made its way down his cheek, a tear that terrified him as it seemed alive as well. Sadly, they made their way to the Beach room, fearing at what they might find...

********

The chimps were huddled on the sand, shaking, too frightened to hold each other. Daisy and Onslow weren't even able to look at each other. Their children, KitKat and Malteser, ran off as soon as they spied the Doctor and Benny. KitKat stared out from behind a tree, her eyes wild with fear. Her brother, Malteser, tried to hide behind a log and let out the most fearful screeching. Daisy and Onslow, finally seeing Benny and the Doctor, ran screeching up a tree, only to run down again, the tree scared them too much to stay in it. Both the Doctor and Benny had tears in their eyes as they reluctantly left. They hadn't even been able to find the frog, Salisbury.

It was the same over the whole TARDIS. The denizens of the Fairy Meadow ran to hide when they arrived. Chrinandor was too frightened to make any jokes and even Queen Airecelle could not put into words her fear of the situation. There was no sign of Daylanda and Brinessia. The Doctor and Benny gave them sympathetic smiles - or rather, they tried to, but that just frightened everyone. They left, heartbroken. The unicorns, Whisper and her mate, Wonder, were nowhere to be found. They, like Salisbury, had presumably hidden somewhere in fear.

They did find Wolsey. He was huddled in a dark corner of the cinema. He was just as terrified as everyone else. When they came close to him, the cat just hissed at them and tried to claw them. Sadly, they went back to the console room to find the TARDIS still frantically scanning.

The next few days were a nightmare...

********

It just became too unnerving to do anything. At first, they tried to continue as normal, but the intrusive and uncommunicative nature of the presence that was in the TARDIS, caused them to soon just cease doing anything they didn't absolutely have to do. It was just too bizarre trying to eat and feeling that their food, their teeth and even their digestive juices were alive and watching them. So they stopped eating. They couldn't stop drinking as their bodies couldn't function without water. So they forced themselves to drink some water, but it was a nightmare. They didn't feel comfortable sitting anywhere, so they just wandered round till they collapsed. They couldn't sleep as their dreams had the same horrific quality as everything else. The few minutes of sleep nature demanded were anything but restful. They wore only nightshirts as the more clothes they wore, the more the feeling of something else watching them became. They wore nothing on their feet. They stopped bathing as well. They tried to have as little contact with anything as possible, so as to minimise the sense of the entity's presence.

Probably the most disturbing aspect of the thing, was the total lack, apparently, of any ability to communicate with the strange entity. It seemed to just do nothing, but give the sense it just wanted to take things in, to watch. Nothing they did seemed to affect it. At one point, the Doctor chanced to look in a three-way mirror. He immediately backed away screaming, "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOME! GET OUT OF MY BODY!" In trying to get away, he stumbled back over a small table, bumping his head on the floor. Dazed for a moment, he soon came to and, scooting on his backside, backed his way into a corner, sobbing, and softly pleading, "Get out! Get out!" The mirror had only magnified the effects of the entity's presence, but as he was afraid to touch anything, he couldn't bring himself to turn the mirror away from his sight. To have broken it would have magnified the effects to an appalling degree. The sense of the entity remained unchanged. He wondered where Benny was and how she was doing...

********

Benny had just been in the bathroom - and there were no words to describe the weirdness and difficulty of that experience. She'd washed her hands with great difficulty and, while she shook the water from them, not wanting to use a towel as she didn't absolutely have to, she accidentally glanced in the mirror above the basin. She screamed in terror and backed away and tripped into the bathtub, bumping her head on the opposite edge, leaving her dazed. Like the Doctor, the effect of being watched had been magnified by the mirror, leaving her feeling just as he had. She lay in the tub, unconscious...

********

The Doctor stayed in the corner for some time. He just couldn't bring himself to stir. But soon his concern for Benny forced him to get up. It took him nearly an hour to find her, but when he did...

"BENNY!!"

She was lying in the tub, unconscious. It was her, but it felt like not just Benny. He dashed over. He had to make sure she was all right, but that sense, that presence, was interfering. He had to force himself to touch her, to gently slap her cheek to try to revive her. After a few moments, she moaned and slowly opened her eyes - and screamed in terror at the sight of everything. The presence had her frightened of her screams, her memory of the mirror, lying in the tub, even the sight of the Doctor. He was frightened out of his wits as well. This thing, this entity could quite conceivably kill them if they didn't find a way to get it out of their lives and soon. It could certainly drive them mad before too long, if they couldn't get rid of it. This was an invasion of privacy carried to the ultimate extreme. Benny seemed as well as could be expected under the circumstances. Most importantly, she was alive.

They just looked at each other and sobbed in complete confusion and exhaustion. They couldn't even think. How long would this thing be with them? Did it not know the trouble it was causing? Or did it just not care? How were they going to find any answers, when the TARDIS herself was affected? What about afterwards? If they could get rid of this thing, could they overcome its effects? What about the other residents of the TARDIS? They were all seriously distressed. After a bit, Benny and the Doctor forced themselves to get out of the bathroom. They thought about going to the Zero room, but when they got there, they knew even it was no escape. They went back to the console room and sat wearily on separate chairs and did nothing. They neither spoke nor even looked at each other. Their minds had become blanks - which had no effect on their unwelcome visitor...

********

In the meantime, the TARDIS was still running scans as though she were on autopilot. The scans were becoming imperceptibly slower. The TARDIS was becoming exhausted, too. She could barely keep herself running. She stopped scanning for a moment or two and did her equivalent of just staring into the middle distance for several moments. The entity became minutely agitated...

The TARDIS 'froze'. But after a moment, the entity returned to its previous 'observing' mode. Still, the TARDIS had noticed and she considered the moment. No sentient part of the TARDIS felt comfortable looking at any one thing for very long. Could it be this thing didn't like being 'looked at'? Didn't like a taste of its own medicine? That if anyone stared at any one spot for several moments, it might make the entity uncomfortable enough to leave? The TARDIS began to devise a scheme...

********

Benny and the Doctor had been sitting listlessly in console room, when they noticed that the time rotor was changing. The blue of the bars seemed to shimmer and it seemed as though something was appearing in the space in the centre of them. Despite their discomfort, they got up and went over for a closer look. It was very hard to discern what was happening. Both of them found they could not stop staring at the time rotor. They stared until their eyes hurt. After nearly a minute of intense gazing, they passed out. When they woke, they noticed several things. Firstly, their eyes were still hurting a bit. Secondly, they were alone. There was no sense of the entity that had plagued them for days. They looked at each other in disbelief - and in complete comfort. Nothing they looked at gave them any discomfort whatsoever. The entity was truly gone. They sat on the floor in a daze, not knowing what to think first. Relief started to seep in. They smiled and, filthy as they were, flung their arms round each other, kissing and hugging for all they were worth! In fact, they would spend much of the next few days with hugs, kisses, cuddles and lovemaking in celebration of the entity's departure. Then they heard a noise.

The Doctor glanced up to see a strip of paper curling its way out of the console. He went over, pulled it off and read it. The TARDIS was telling him how she had discovered that staring at any one spot caused agitation in their visitor and how she had lured them to the time rotor to, hopefully, stare the entity out of the ship. He gave a tired grin and said, gratefully. "Thanks, old girl!" Then he showed Benny the paper. She gave her own tired thanks to the TARDIS. All three of them just rested for some time.

********

It was some little while later, when they decided to check the rest of the ship. They went straight to see the various animals. Salisbury was back as were Whisper and Wonder. All the animals still seemed a bit nervous, but were no longer terrified. Hopefully, they would suffer no lasting damage. The fairies of the Fairy Meadow were all accounted for and pretty much matched the state the Doctor and Benny were in. They knew everything was all right, but they were still cautious. The Doctor and Benny talked with everyone for a while, then they left. They needed food and baths and proper rest. The TARDIS also needed a good clean as well as a rest.

After they'd eaten, bathed and gotten dressed properly, Benny and the Doctor sat down and talked at great length about the last few days.

The Doctor began. "I think one thing to be grateful for, is that our visitor had no evil intentions. If it had, I strongly doubt we'd have made it." He still looked a bit shaken.

"I don't think we'd have made it, either, Doc. At the very least, our mental state would have been seriously damaged." She shuddered. "I sincerely hope we NEVER go through anything like that again!"

"Well, I'm sure the TARDIS will be shoring up her defences and I will be searching for any help I can find. See if Airecelle knows any protection spells. I know of one or two experts in mind control that might be able to help. The last few days are NOT something I would care to repeat, either! I've had many strange and terrifying experiences in my time, but that was about worst thing I've ever experienced. An invasion of privacy no one should have to go through."

"Amen to that!" Benny agreed, enthusiastically. She looked round the console room in distaste. "You know, Doc, this place is a mess!"

"Benny, my dear, I think you're quite right." He grinned at her. "We should tidy up a bit - before we take a much needed trip to Florana." He waited for her reaction, grinning wickedly.

"Doctor," She began to raise a finger, then sighed and grinned. "Good idea. Good idea."

The Doctor just smiled.

Then Benny had a thought. "Doctor, I just had a thought. Suppose it WASN'T the TARDIS's plan that drove that thing out of the TARDIS. Suppose it was just coincidence? The thing left simply because it was finished with us. I wonder."

"You could be right, you know. But the important thing is it's gone."

"Oh yeah! Thank goodness!" She froze. "Oh Goddess! I hope it doesn't decide to visit Florana while we're there!"

"Perish the thought!" The Doctor crossed both his hearts. "I can't say why, but I think we'll be all right."

"Let's hope so." Benny got reluctantly up. "We should get to all the tidying, I suppose."

"That we should. Then we can raid the fruit and vegetable garden for our picnic on Florana! I think we should take Bessie, don't you?"

"You've got her here??" Benny said in surprise.

"Oh yes! Best place for her, in my opinion." The Doctor grinned. They went to begin the arduous task of putting the TARDIS to rights.

********

The next day, the TARDIS landed on Florana. When her doors were opened, the Doctor and Benny were pleased to sense nothing amiss. Florana was just as beautiful as the Doctor remembered it. Benny stared round in awe. The Doctor was right, it was a very beautiful place. They went back into the console room and got into Bessie. Their picnic hamper took up the whole of the back seat. The Doctor drove the little car out of the TARDIS and headed along a mountain road for the perfect picnic spot he knew existed at the top of the mountain. It had a fine view of the flowers and one of the beautiful oceans. Florana's suns shone on them, happily. The TARDIS kept her doors open for a bit, to let the warm fresh air in.

When they reached the mountain top, they just sat in Bessie for a bit to admire the view. Then they moved to a flower-filled area nearby and spread out their picnic on a quilt they'd brought from the TARDIS. They feasted on the best wine from the TARDIS cellar and some wonderful fruits, fresh veggies and breads. After the meal, the Doctor brought out some wonderful gourmet chocolates for afters. Benny grinned and, pointing at the view, said, "Doctor, this is better than gourmet chocolate! Don't you think?"

"I knew you'd love it! I just knew it!" He popped a chocolate into his mouth.

"Yes, you were right. We should have come here long ago." She grinned, then, looking thoughtful, said, "You know, we never got to have a proper Halloween party. That entity carried things WAY too far!"

"You know, you're right, Professor Summerfield! And you know, it IS Friday the 13th. A perfectly suitable alternate occasion for a spooky party. When we get back, we shall have to start decorating. What do you say?"

"Doctor, I don't think there's any need to decorate. That place of yours already looks like something out of a Hammer Horror film, especially the Cloister room! It's perfectly 'spooky' just as it is!" She grinned at him.

The Doctor looked thoroughly affronted. "I don't know what you mean, Ms Summerfield! My TARDIS? A Hammer Horror film? The very idea!" But Benny was sure she detected a twinkle in his eye and she just kept grinning.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> While it's not absolutely necessary to read the Eight/Garfield story referenced in Air Quality, I'm still posting the link, if anyone's interested:
> 
> http://petitmayfaircat.livejournal.com/45955.html


End file.
